


I Know All About You

by gulabi



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulabi/pseuds/gulabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic i just wanted to write...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know All About You

I don't know how you both thought that you could hide what was going on between you both, We three could clearly see the way you both tried to hold back all the time you could touch each other or how it became tough for both of you not to feel guilty because you thought you were not being honest with us.

The moment the other two shifted out of the dorm I realised I had to give you both the time alone u both deserved. You both still tried to involve me in all your dates because you both didn't want me to feel left out.

Kibummie I knew that hyung was the one how gave you your first puppy ever. It was funny how you call commedes your son or how you both act like proud parents when he followed you both round.

Jinki hyung I know the ring you always wear is a gift from kibum and me begging for you to give it to me was just my childish way of getting you to at least tell me that you both were more than colleagues or friends.

I want you both to be happy always and not to care about what everyone will think. I’ll always support you both and wish you both tell me to my face that you've been dating since 2011 like I suspect.

Hyung please....

I would be hurt if you dot tell me now :(

Love you hyung,

Your choi minho

P.S. kibummie just wanted to let you know next time please try to be a little quieter when you're doing you know what in jinki hyung's room ;) I had to sleep with music on just so I couldn't hear your screams. I seriously hate sleeping with music on.


End file.
